<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>love, Santa x by Misterdevere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603152">love, Santa x</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misterdevere/pseuds/Misterdevere'>Misterdevere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>what’s life without love [34]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingsman (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Domestic Fluff, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:02:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misterdevere/pseuds/Misterdevere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Frankie's first Christmas as an Unwin and they have a very special guest</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>what’s life without love [34]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>love, Santa x</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stronglyobsessed/gifts">Stronglyobsessed</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyssa13/gifts">Lyssa13</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For lyssa13 because a month ago I said Frankie's first Christmas or first Christmas with the grandkids and she chose this</p><p>For eggsyobsessed in the hope that it will cheer her up a little bit</p><p>For both of them because they're constant supports and I'm very lucky to have them - thank you both ❤️</p><p> </p><p>I know I'm a couple of weeks late for Christmas but time isn't real so who cares?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Okay, so we’ve got a mince pie for Father Christmas.” Eggsy handed over a mince pie for Frankie to put on the plate. “And some gingerbread for him to take back for Mrs Claus.” Again, Frankie carefully put the gingerbread on the plate. “And some carrots for the reindeer.” Little hands full of carrot sticks dumped onto the plate. “And a little parsnip for Rudolph because he’s extra special.” Frankie look the parsnip and left it on the plate with a little pat. “All done! Good job, little man! Now poppop’s just gotta get a little drink for Santa, we’ll leave all their treats on the mantelpiece and then new jimjams and bed, alright?”</p><p>“But…but daddy…I can stay up and see Father Christmas.” Leo was still tidying up from where he and Frankie had built their gingerbread house and had to hide his titters at how serious he seemed.</p><p>Frankie looked at him with big brown eyes and Eggsy almost agreed with him but eventually shook his head. “You know you’ve gotta go to sleep otherwise Santa doesn’t visit.” Frankie pouted. “But when you wake up, he’ll have been and left presents for you! Ain’t that exciting?!” Frankie nodded eagerly and Eggsy heaved him up onto his hip with one hand and carried the plate of snacks with the other. Merlin poured a generous serving of whiskey and left the glass beside the plate on the mantel to come back to later. “Alright, come on, mister. Bath and bedtime.”</p><p>“Wait!” He wiggled out of Eggsy’s grip and climbed up to where Leo had plonked himself on the sofa. “Can we have a story?”</p><p>“Course we can. Come and get me when you’re all clean and jimjammed, yeah?”</p><p>Eggsy had the toddler bathed and dried in no time. Apparently, since he wasn’t allowed to stay up to see Santa, he couldn’t wait to get to sleep so that he’d come. As soon as he was clothed, he was running off to Merlin. “Poppop, I’m a reindeer!”</p><p>He stood with arms spread wide in brown pyjamas with a face with a big red nose on the front. Merlin scooped him up and kissed his cheek. “The loveliest reindeer I’ve ever seen. Even more special than Rudolph.” Frankie giggled and Merlin nuzzled into his neck. “One story and then sleep time, okay?”</p><p>“‘Kay. Nunight poppop.”</p><p>“Night night, darling. I’ll see you for Christmas!” One more kiss on his cheek and Merlin set him down. “Go and get Leo for story time.”</p><p>He did just that and was asleep by the end of the book. With him all tucked in, Leo helped himself to the gingerbread while Merlin drank the whisky and Eggsy took a couple of bits of carrot to munch and put the rest of the veg back to be used for Christmas dinner.</p><p>Eggsy got Frankie out of bed the following morning and quietly tiptoed downstairs with him on his hip. Frankie gasped loudly when they got to the living room and Santa spun to stare at him, wide-eyed and mince pie half shoved into his mouth. Eggsy had to hold down his laughter at his husband’s flare for the dramatic as he slowly shoved the rest of the mince pie into his mouth, brushed his hands off, cleared his throat and - in his best Santa voice - grinned at Frankie with a “Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas!”</p><p>Leo crept down behind them and did nowhere near as good a job of hiding his amusement but Frankie wasn’t paying any attention to him anyway. Frankie flung his arms around and almost fell out of Eggsy’s grip. “Daddy, it’s Father Christmas!”</p><p>“Yeah, it is! Go and say hello, little man.” Eggsy put him down and Frankie ran as quick as his little legs could carry him.</p><p>He stared up at the bearded man in wonder. “Hi.”</p><p>“Hello there, young man. What’s your name?”</p><p>“Frankie.”</p><p>“Frankie, that’s right. I remember. I saw your name on the nice list. That’s why I came to give you these!” He held up a stocking full of presents.</p><p>“They’re all mine?!” Merlin nodded. “Can I open them?”</p><p>“I think you’d better ask your daddy.”</p><p>He looked at Eggsy pleadingly as Merlin picked him up and sat with him on his lap. “You can pick two. Then we open the rest together after breakfast, alright?”</p><p>“‘Kay.” He chose carefully out of the little gifts in the stocking and Merlin set the rest aside. He unwrapped a little stuffed snowman and some chocolate coins and threw his arms around Santa’s neck. “Thank you, Santa!”</p><p>“You’re welcome! And thank you for the carrots for my reindeer. Rudolph enjoyed his parsnip. Oh,” he looked seriously for a moment, “that mince pie wasn’t yours, was it?”</p><p>Frankie giggled. “No, it’s for you!” Merlin breathed a sigh of mock relief. “Are the reindeers here?”</p><p>“They are.”</p><p>“Can I meet them?”</p><p>“I’m afraid not. They’re very shy, you see.”</p><p>“But I look like them! They won’t be scared.”</p><p>Frankie pointed to his own pyjamas to make his point and Merlin was completely besotted with him. “I’ll tell you what…I’ll tell them all about you and what a good boy you are and maybe they’d like to meet you next year. How does that sound?”</p><p>“Good.” Frankie beamed up at him.</p><p>“Oi, Santa, how come you never visited me when I was younger?”</p><p>Merlin’s face fell as he looked at Leo and wondered if maybe he should’ve done this sort of thing for him too. He’d just assumed he was too old. A quick wink from Leo had him glaring instead. “Because you were always on the naughty list.”</p><p>“Leo’s not naughty! He’s the nice list.”</p><p>“Is he now?” Frankie nodded earnestly. “Oh. Well then there must be a mix up with my lists, I’ll have to ask one of my elves check it. Thank you for telling me.”</p><p>“Welcome!”</p><p>Merlin chuckled softly. “Now, I’d better get going. I still have other children to deliver presents to. We wouldn’t want them to wake up without any, would we?” Frankie shook his head. “Merry Christmas, Frankie.”</p><p>“Merry Christmas!”</p><p>“And you be good for your daddy and your poppop and Leo, won’t you?” He nodded again and gave Santa a big hug before he passed him off to cuddle on the sofa with Leo and his new snowman while Eggsy saw him on his way.</p><p>Eggsy prodded at Merlin’s fake stomach once they were out in the hallway. “Nice padding.”</p><p>Merlin patted his belly. “The diet starts in the new year.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t mind if you kept it.” He pressed a sweet kiss to Merlin’s lips. “That was amazing, he’s so happy. I love you.”</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>Eggsy opened and closed the door while Merlin snuck off upstairs to get changed. When he came back down as himself, Frankie leapt at him but Merlin caught him and swung him into the air. “Poppop! I saw Santa! I got this!”</p><p>Frankie shoved the stuffed toy in his face and regaled him with the morning’s events. Eggsy sat on the arm of the sofa and pulled Leo’s head against his chest. “Is this too much? I know our Christmases were a lot more low-key when you were his age.”</p><p>“Probably for the best. Pretty sure I would’ve lost my shit if Santa was in our flat and you weren’t. Nah, it’s not too much. Look how excited he is, I couldn’t be upset about that.”</p><p>Eggsy kissed all over his cheeks and head. “You’re the best big brother ever and the loveliest son. I love you so much.”</p><p>“Stoooop!” Leo shoved Eggsy’s face away but cackled as he did. “Love you. Happy Christmas.”</p><p>Eggsy grabbed him and pressed one more kiss to the top of his head. “Happy Christmas, mate.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>